Data storage devices store digital information on a rotating disc. Heads are supported relative to the surface of the rotating disc to read data from or write data to the disc. Rotation of the disc creates an air flow path or flow-field proximate to the disc surface. For proximity or near proximity recording, head transducer elements are carried on an air bearing slider to form the read/write head. The air bearing slider is supported relative to the disc surface by a suspension assembly coupled to an actuator arm of an actuator assembly. Turbulent air flow in the flow-field proximate to the air bearing slider or slider suspension can excite or vibrate the head and suspension components. Vibration of the head or suspension components can excite resonance mode frequencies of the head suspension assembly increasing head-disc spacing modulations or introduce off-track motion to the head which can degrade read-write operations. The present invention addresses these and other problems and offers solutions not previously recognized nor appreciated.